Used
by hear-of-the-Hater
Summary: he used them, both of them. T for Boy x boy. please R&R :


**A/N: I own Oken and Flow, which is my OCs, but everything else is the property of JKR, so don't sue me! Enjoy ^_^ (neko = Half person half cat btw =3)**

His golden locks shined in the moonlight, his cloudy grey eyes scanned the openness of the fields and the gushing of the sea, threatening a storm.

"Father?" Draco asked as he walked through the glass double doors onto the balcony.

"Yes, Dragon?" he answered but not turning his head.

"Are you alright? You've been out here for well over ten minutes; do you want me to call for a carriage?"

"There is no need, Dragon, go and enjoy the rest of your dance."

"You're sure?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yes Draco, I'm not a child, there's no need to worry."

Lucius watched as his son walked back to the grand winter ball. He closed his eyes as a cold gust of wind made his buckle, which made a jolt of pain shoot up his back.

"Alright there, stranger?"

A blond neko jumped down from the roof, landing on the white rock of the wall.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked, in astonishment.

"My name is Oken, sir, and yours?"

"Lucius Malfoy; and may I ask, what do you want?"

The boy jumped of the white wall, landing right in front of Lucius face. Oken's eyes a dark shade of lavender eyes glowed with blissfulness, his face pale as chalk, his face more butyfull than the purest of witches. His midnight dark hair flowed down past his hips and half way down his thighs. A few locks of hair trailed down his heart shape face. His thin, silky blood red shirt showed his perfect choler bones. His silky black troses hugged loosely round his narrow hips and his black and white tail rested on both of their shoulders. Oken's cat-ear twitched knocked Lucius out of his daze, to his horror he saw his hand resting on the boy's smooth face. Lucius yanked his hand away and walked briskly back through the glass doors.

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy".

"Father?" Draco called out.

"Hello, Master Malfoy" Oken greeted to the blond, leaped from a higher balcony, landing gracefully on the frosty grass.

"Dad? Oh, it's you Oken" Draco sighed.

"I'll go if you don't want me here..." Oken said as he turned.

"Wait! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way!" he ran after him, stopping right in front of him.

Draco placed his right hand on the younger boy's mark less face, letting his eyes lock with the neko's. His hand slowly making its way through the boy's silky hair. Moving his other hand down his choler bones, down around his hips, moving the younger boy closer to the blond, so their bodies are pressing. Oken's moved his hands down so they were on the blonds thighs as Draco lowed his head to kiss the young boys thin lips, Draco's eyes closed in high spirits.

"Draco! Were the hell are you!" Lucius hissed as Draco jumped away from the raven boy before his father flew his way from the house.

"Uh, here father!"

"Ah, I have been looking for you everywhere! Come!" he ordered as he gave a quick glance at Oken.

"Good bye, Master Malfoy" He said smiling.

Oken watched as the two men left through the double doors as Lucius looked back at Oken, looking nervously at the boy as he gave him a shy wave and a cute smile. He snapped his head back and left after Draco.

'Brilliant, now I got them both, my god it was easy getting them' he thought with a smile.

He jumped back onto the balcony, and through the library, and jumped onto the comfy leather settee. His last thought of having two blonds was delicious.

"Father?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You've been silent since we started, and you're very pale, is there anything wrong?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" Lucius answered in a small voice, not looking up.

Draco looked at the man's pale face, as a gust of wind blew a lock of hair over his expressionless face. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of Malfoy manor, the old building stood on top of a depressing looking hill, looking over the cities and towns that surrounded the building. The Green ivy climbed up the stony walls, up to the slate roof. The moon hid behind part of the house, lighting the way up to the grand doors, greeting him with memories of the past. He watched as his father walked up the green and silver staircase, and quickly disappeared through the maze like halls, leaving Draco in his own thought.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy"

Lucius stopped mid step as he saw Oken pouncing on his leather arm chair. He was wearing a very louse shirt, a pair of tight and very short looking Scarlet shorts and his feet bare. He cocked his head slightly to the right, making his hair fall of his shoulders as a grin worked on his face.

"Oken, what the heck are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Ohh, hissing suttees you Lucius, you should do it more often, very sexy" he purred.

"Get out of here, you-"

He started, but Oken vaulted at Lucius, knocking him over and resting on his perfect chest, his hand on his bare choler bones. He crushed his lips on the older man's wet lips. After a moment of resistance, the older man's lips parted and granted permission for the boys tong to slip into the blonds hot, sweet mouth, letting their tongs get twisted as the both fight for dominance.

Lucius hands slipped down to the younger boy's thighs, making circles on them. Panting heavily, they teared away from each other, gasping for breath. Oken rested his head, smiling in pure ecstasy, as he ran his fingers through the older man's flaxen hair, kissing his lips demanding more. Lucius steered into the boys amethyst eyes, panting heavily, wanting more. Oken suddenly got of older man, and walked to the door.

"What? Where are you going?" Lucius asked in a daze.

Oken just smirked and continued through the door, leaving the older blond on the floor, bewildered. He closed the door and walked promptly to Draco's chambers. As he came to the wooden doors of his room, he smiled as he still could taste Lucius in his mouth; he opened the doors to fine the boy sitting on his windowsill.

"Hello my dragon" he hummed as he walked slowly as the older boy, placing his hand on the boy's ashen cheek.

To Oken's surprise, Draco smacked his hand away to make him fall on the Oke floor.

"Get off of me, you basted! "

"What have I done my sweet dragon?" he asked innocently.

"Draco! Mind your language! My ears are not a toilet! (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist putting an IT crowd quote there...)" Lucius howled as he blasted through the wooden doors. "It no way to act, may I remind you that you are a pure-blood wizard!"

"Now, now, Lu-Lu, there's no need to lose your temper" Oken purred.

"I can- What did you just call me?" Lucius asked with a look of horror on his face.

Oken just blushed in reply, smiling devilishly. While Lucius gawped in horror, there was a bang came from down stairs.

"What the-?" Draco started.

"Oh shit..." Oken cut across him, his ears falling down on his head.

The guards came rushing through the door pushing Oken into the wall and hand cuffing him. A tall man came soon after. The man was dressed in silky black and red trousers which came over his silver knee high boots. His white button up shirt hung loosely over his thin shoulders. His white-blond hair flowed down halfway down his back, his piercing sapphire eyes doting around the room. He wore one black and white glove and his left hand. He also had black ears and a black and white tail.

"My name is King Flow; I am the king of under land. Oken has been charged for five countess of theft of two billion pounds. And you are lucky caught him now, or it would have been a lot more, now-"

"You won't catch me alive!" Oken hissed as he plunged at Draco, making him fall on his back as he clawed his face.

A guard grabbed Oken by his scruff and hit him on his head, knocking him out.

"Urg, I hate cats, - uh, no offense your majesty"

"No offense taken, guard, now, grab the boy and leave, and the rest of you" he ordered.

There was mumbles of "yes" and "whatever" as the king turned his head towards the two blonds.

"I'm sorry for all this cufufle. I'm sure that your lives will get back on track"

"What will happen to him, now then?" Draco enquired.

"Draco! Mind your manners!" Lucius hissed.

"Ha-ha, it alright Lucius, let the boy speak. What will happen to the boy? He'll properly be given time to tell us where he hid the money, if he doesn't, well, we'll make him. If there's nothing else, I will bid you farewell."

"Good bye, king"

Flow left the room, leaving the two blondes perplex as they looked at each other, felling used.

**A/N: Omg, this took forever... poor the blonds being used by a cat =3 please R&R! It helps me get better *puppy dog eyes* **


End file.
